The androgen receptor (“AR”) is a ligand-activated transcriptional regulatory protein that mediates induction of male sexual development and function through its activity with endogenous androgens. Androgens are generally known as the male sex hormones. The androgenic hormones are steroids which are produced in the body by the testes and the cortex of the adrenal gland or can be synthesized in the laboratory. Androgenic steroids play an important role in many physiologic processes, including the development and maintenance of male sexual characteristics such as muscle and bone mass, prostate growth, spermatogenesis, and the male hair pattern (Matsumoto, Endocrinol. Met. Clin. N. Am. 23:857-75 (1994)). The endogenous steroidal androgens include testosterone and dihydrotestosterone (“DHT”). Testosterone is the principal steroid secreted by the testes and is the primary circulating androgen found in the plasma of males. Testosterone is converted to DHT by the enzyme 5 alpha-reductase in many peripheral tissues. DHT is thus thought to serve as the intracellular mediator for most androgen actions (Zhou, et al., Molec. Endocrinol. 9:208-18 (1995)). Other steroidal androgens include esters of testosterone, such as the cypionate, propionate, phenylpropionate, cyclopentylpropionate, isocarporate, enanthate, and decanoate esters, and other synthetic androgens such as 7-Methyl-Nortestosterone (“MENT”) and its acetate ester (Sundaram et al., “7 Alpha-Methyl-Nortestosterone(MENT): The Optimal Androgen For Male Contraception,” Ann. Med., 25:199-205 (1993) (“Sundaram”)). Because the AR is involved in male sexual development and function, the AR is a likely target for effecting male contraception or other forms of hormone replacement therapy.
Worldwide population growth and social awareness of family planning have stimulated a great deal of research in contraception. Contraception is a difficult subject under any circumstance. It is fraught with cultural and social stigma, religious implications, and, most certainly, significant health concerns. This situation is only exacerbated when the subject focuses on male contraception. Despite the availability of suitable contraceptive devices, historically, society has looked to women to be responsible for contraceptive decisions and their consequences. Although concern over sexually transmitted diseases has made men more aware of the need to develop safe and responsible sexual habits, women still often bear the brunt of contraceptive choice. Women have a number of choices, from temporary mechanical devices such as sponges and diaphragms to temporary chemical devices such as spermicides. Women also have at their disposal more permanent options, such as physical devices including IUDs and cervical caps as well as more permanent chemical treatments such as birth control pills and subcutaneous implants. However, to date, the only options available for men include the use of condoms and vasectomy. Condom use, however is not favored by many men because of the reduced sexual sensitivity, the interruption in sexual spontaneity, and the significant possibility of pregnancy caused by breakage or misuse. Vasectomies are also not favored. If more convenient methods of birth control were available to men, particularly long-term methods which require no preparative activity immediately prior to a sexual act, such methods could significantly increase the likelihood that men would take more responsibility for contraception.
Administration of the male sex steroids (e.g., testosterone and its derivatives) has shown particular promise in this regard due to the combined gonadotropin-suppressing and androgen-substituting properties of these compounds (Steinberger et al., “Effect of Chronic Administration of Testosterone Enanthate on Sperm Production and Plasma Testosterone, Follicle Stimulating Hormone, and Luteinizing Hormone Levels: A Preliminary Evaluation of a Possible Male Contraceptive, Fertility and Sterility 28:1320-28 (1977)). Chronic administration of high doses of testosterone completely abolishes sperm production (azoospermia) or reduces it to a very low level (oligospermia). The degree of spermatogenic suppression necessary to produce infertility is not precisely known. However, a recent report by the World Health Organization showed that weekly intramuscular injections of testosterone enanthate result in azoospermia or severe oligospermia (i.e., less than 3 million sperm per ml) and infertility in 98% of men receiving therapy (World Health Organization Task Force on Methods And Regulation of Male Fertility, “Contraceptive Efficacy of Testosterone-Induced Azoospermia and Oligospermia in Normal Men,” Fertility and Sterility 65:821-29 (1996)).
A variety of testosterone esters have been developed which are more slowly absorbed after intramuscular injection and thus result in greater androgenic effect. Testosterone enanthate is the most widely used of these esters. While testosterone enanthate has been valuable in terms of establishing the feasibility of hormonal agents for male contraception, it has several drawbacks, including the need for weekly injections and the presence of supraphysiologic peak levels of testosterone immediately following intramuscular injection (Wu, “Effects of Testosterone Enanthate in Normal Men: Experience From a Multicenter Contraceptive Efficacy Study,” Fertility and Sterility 65:626-36 (1996)).
Steroidal ligands which bind the AR and act as androgens (e.g. testosterone enanthate) or as antiandrogens (e.g. cyproterone acetate) have been known for many years and are used clinically (Wu 1988). Although nonsteroidal antiandrogens are in clinical use for hormone-dependent prostate cancer, nonsteroidal androgens have not been reported. For this reason, research on male contraceptives has focused solely on steroidal compounds.
Prostate cancer is one of the most frequently occurring cancers among men in the United States, with hundreds of thousands of new cases diagnosed each year. Unfortunately, over sixty percent of newly diagnosed cases of prostate cancer are found to be pathologically advanced, with no cure and a dismal prognosis. One approach to this problem is to find prostate cancer earlier through screening programs and thereby reduce the number of advanced prostate cancer patients. Another strategy, however, is to develop drugs to prevent prostate cancer. One third of all men over 50 years of age have a latent form of prostate cancer that may be activated into the life-threatening clinical prostate cancer form. The frequency of latent prostatic tumors has been shown to increase substantially with each decade of life from the 50s (5.3-14%) to the 90s (40-80%). The number of people with latent prostate cancer is the same across all cultures, ethnic groups, and races, yet the frequency of clinically aggressive cancer is markedly different. This suggests that environmental factors may play a role in activating latent prostate cancer. Thus, the development of treatment and preventative strategies against prostate cancer may have the greatest overall impact both medically and economically against prostate cancer.
Osteoporosis is a systemic skeletal disease, characterized by low bone mass and deterioration of bone tissue, with a consequent increase in bone fragility and susceptibility to fracture. In the U.S., the condition affects more than 25 million people and causes more than 1.3 million fractures each year, including 500,000 spine, 250,000 hip and 240,000 wrist fractures annually. Hip fractures are the most serious consequence of osteoporosis, with 5-20% of patients dying within one year, and over 50% of survivors being incapacitated. The elderly are at greatest risk of osteoporosis, and the problem is therefore predicted to increase significantly with the aging of the population. Worldwide fracture incidence is forecasted to increase three-fold over the next 60 years, and one study estimated that there will be 4.5 million hip fractures worldwide in 2050.
Women are at greater risk of osteoporosis than men. Women experience a sharp acceleration of bone loss during the five years following menopause. Other factors that increase the risk include smoking, alcohol abuse, a sedentary lifestyle and low calcium intake. However, osteoporosis also occurs frequently in males. It is well established that the bone mineral density of males decrease with age. Decreased amounts of bone mineral content and density correlates with decreased bone strength, and predisposes to fracture. The molecular mechanisms underlying the pleiotropic effects of sex-hormones in non-reproductive tissues are only beginning to be understood, but it is clear that physiologic concentrations of androgens and estrogens play an important role in maintaining bone homeostasis throughout the life-cycle. Consequently, when androgen or estrogen deprivation occurs there is a resultant increase in the rate of bone remodeling that tilts the balance of resorption and formation to the favor of resorption that contributes to the overall loss of bone mass. In males, the natural decline in sex-hormones at maturity (direct decline in androgens as well as lower levels of estrogens derived from peripheral aromatization of androgens) is associated with the frailty of bones. This effect is also observed in males who have been castrated.
Androgen decline in the aging male (ADAM) refers to a progressive decrease in androgen production, common in males after middle age. The syndrome is characterized by alterations in the physical and intellectual domains that correlate with and can be corrected by manipulation of the androgen milieu. ADAM is characterized biochemically by a decrease not only in serum androgen, but also in other hormones, such as growth hormone, melatonin and dehydroepiandrosterone. Clinical manifestations include fatigue, depression, decreased libido, sexual dysfunction, erectile dysfunction, hypogonadism, osteoporosis, hair loss, obesity, sarcopenia, osteopenia, benign prostate hyperplasia, anemia, alterations in mood and cognition and prostate cancer.
Androgen Deficiency in Female (ADIF) refers to a variety of hormone-related conditions including, common in females after middle agest. The syndrome is characterized by sexual dysfunction, decreased sexual libido, hypogonadism, sarcopenia, osteopenia, osteoporosis, alterations in cognition and mood, anemia, depression, anemia, hair loss, obesity, endometriosis, breast cancer, uterine cancer and ovarian cancer.
Muscle wasting refers to the progressive loss of muscle mass and/or to the progressive weakening and degeneration of muscles, including the skeletal or voluntary muscles, which control movement, cardiac muscles, which control the heart (cardiomyopathics), and smooth muscles. Chronic muscle wasting is a chronic condition (i.e. persisting over a long period of time) characterized by progressive loss of muscle mass, weakening and degeneration of muscle. The loss of muscle mass that occurs during muscle wasting can be characterized by a muscle protein breakdown or degradation. Protein degradation occurs because of an unusually high rate of protein degradation, an unusually low rate of protein synthesis, or a combination of both. Protein degradation, whether caused by a high degree of protein degradation or a low degree of protein synthesis, leads to a decrease in muscle mass and to muscle wasting. Muscle wasting is associated with chronic, neurological, genetic or infectious pathologies, diseases, illnesses or conditions. These include Muscular Dystrophies such as Duchenne Muscular Dystrophy and Myotonic Dystrophy; Muscle Atrophies such as Post-Polio Muscle Atrophy (PPMA); Cachexias such as Cardiac Cachexia, AIDS Cachexia and Cancer Cachexia, malnutrition, Leprosy, Diabetes, Renal Disease, Chronic Obstructive Pulmonary Disease (COPD), Cancer, end stage Renal failure, Emphysema, Osteomalacia, HIV Infection, AIDS, and Cardiomyopathy, In addition, other circumstances and conditions are linked to and can cause muscle wasting. These include chronic lower back pain, advanced age, central nervous system (CNS) injury, peripheral nerve injury, spinal cord injury, chemical injury, central nervous system (CNS) damage, peripheral nerve damage, spinal cord damage, chemical damage, burns, disuse deconditioning that occurs when a limb is immobilized, long term hospitalization due to illness or injury, and alcoholism. Muscle wasting, if left unabated, can have dire health consequences. For example, the changes that occur during muscle wasting can lead to a weakened physical state that is detrimental to an individual's health, resulting in increased susceptibility to infection, poor performance status and susceptibility to injury.
New innovative approaches are urgently needed at both the basic science and clinical levels to develop compounds which are useful for a) male contraception; b) treatment of a variety of hormone-related conditions, for example conditions associated with Androgen Decline in Aging Male (ADAM), such as fatigue, depression, decreased libido, sexual dysfunction, erectile dysfunction, hypogonadism, osteoporosis, hair loss, anemia, obesity, sarcopenia, osteopenia, osteoporosis, benign prostate hyperplasia, alterations in mood and cognition and prostate cancer; c) treatment of conditions associated with ADIF, such as sexual dysfunction, decreased sexual libido, hypogonadism, sarcopenia, osteopenia, osteoporosis, alterations in cognition and mood, depression, anemia, hair loss, obesity, endometriosis, breast cancer, uterine cancer and ovarian cancer; d) treatment and/or prevention of chronic muscular wasting; and/or e) decreasing the incidence of, halting or causing a regression of prostate cancer.